Peel peel banana
by LittleMermaid23
Summary: The rangers nginap di rumah Len sampai akhirnya hanya tinggal Len dan Rin saja berdua? Mau apa mereka? "Hidup dengan cinta memang menyakitkan, tapi jika tanpa cinta, bagaimana sebuah cerita berakhir bahagia?"


Hai! Aku kembali dengan sebuah fict. Sebenernya tercetus ide pengen bikin fict lagi gara-gara ngeliat atau lebih tepatnya ngebaca fict KFC buatan PiscesAquamarine12. Hek-hek. Walau ide lagi nggak karuan, tapi nggak apa-apa. Bosen sih abisnya.

**Title : **Peel peel banana

Aku juga gak tau kenapa milih judul ini. Tapi kayanya judul ini ada lagunya deh : _peel peel banana, peel peel banana~_ selanjutnya aku nggak tau lirik apa-apa lagi. Orang cuman tau _peel peel banana _doang. Dan sudah dapat dipastikan ini adalah fict Rin dan Len yay!

**WARNING **typo(s), alur kecepetan(sudah pasti), cerita gaje, and no silent readers.

**Genre : **Romantis dan humor!

**Rated : **sudah pasti T.

**Disclaimer,**

**I don't own Vocaloid. I'm just own this fict.**

Happy reading.

"Woi, Len! Jangan makan pisang terus kek!"

Suara seorang gadis yang imut memanggil Len sehingga menyadarkan Len dari lamumannya.

"Apa sih?" Len menoleh perlahan dan menemukan asal suara tersebut.

Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan dari sahabat baiknya? Rin Kagamine.

"Jangan makan pisang terus bisa nggak? Ntar lu jadi kuning loh! Mau?" Rin menakut-nakuti Len.

"Suka-suka gue lah. Mulut-mulut gue. Terus, masalah buat lo?" kata Len dengan acuh tak acuh.

"Ya masalah lah. Secara kan lo **calon suami gue **nanti." Ucap Rin yang langsung diakhiri dengan tangan mendarat dibibirnya.

"Uhuk, apa tadi?" Len keselek air liur.

"Nggak, emang gue ngomong apaan?" tanya Rin sok polos.

"Nggak, lupain aja. Mau makan pisang bareng?" tawar Len dengan sopan.

"Boleh. Lagian gue gak pernah makan pisang lagi semenjak 5 tahun terakhir." Gumam Rin.

"HAH. Yang bener aja lu? Masa nggak pernah makan pisang sih. Gila. Kalo gue jadi lu, mau jadi apa gue? Oh no." Len menghentikan kegiatan memotongnya.

"Plis deh, Len. Jangan lebay. Lagian, kalo gue nggak makan pisang, gue nggak bakal mati kan?" tukas Rin ketus.

"Ya, nggak gitu juga sih. Maaf deh Rin." Sesal Len. Rin tidak menjawab. Rin lalu mengambil posisi untuk siap duduk dihadapan Len menunggu _banana split _buatan Len.

"Wah, pasti enak nih Rin. Lo musti nyobain _banana split special ala chef Len_!" seru Len senang.

"Huek. Chef Len? OMG. Mau jadi apa dunia ini kalo ada chef kayak lo?! HAH." Rupanya Rin ingin balas dendam karena perbuatan Len tadi.

"Dasar. Rin, Rin." Len hanya tersenyum. "Ayo dicoba _banana split _nya!"

"Lo—lo nggak marah?" Rin tergagap.

"Nggak. Ngapain gue marah?" jawab Len pasrah.

"Eh—eh, Len. Gue minta maaf yah." Rin merasa bersalah.

"Ngapain minta maaf sih? Perasaan, dari dulu kita sahabatan kan kita juga sering tabok-tabokan, jitak-jitakan, dorong-dorongan, injek-injekan sama _the rangers—_Len, Kaito, Rin, Miku dan Luka— lagian itu cuman bercandaan doang kali, Rin. Gak papa. Perasaan dari dulu kita semua emang suka becandaan deh!" jelas Len rinci.

"Eh, iya juga sih. Ngapain gue minta maaf ya?" Rin langsung sadar.

"Ah, dasar bego. Udah deh, sekarang mending kita makan aja. Dari tadi gue nanggepin curhatan lu ampe kagak makan tuh!" teriak Len sambil menunjuk _banana split _yang sangat menggoda dihadapannya.

"Iya, iya." Rin menyendokan suapan pertama ke mulutnya sendiri.

"Rin, suapin dong." Goda Len manja.

"Ogah amat. Mending gue suapin kucing hamil daripada suapi elu. Hih." Rin tetap asik dengan makanannya sendiri.

"Ah, rese lu Rin." Len memutar-mutar sendoknya dan akhirnya ia menyendokan satu sendokan besar ke mulutnya sampai penuh.

"Rakus amat lu Len. Padahal tiap hari juga makan pisang. Udah kayak monyet aja lu." Rin terbahak-bahak.

"Sialan." Len masih mengunyah dengan rakus sementara Rin mengunyah dengan anggun.

"Abis ini, cuci piring." Perintah Len.

"Enak aja, siapa tuan rumah?" Rin sudah selesai makan dan ia bergegas pergi.

"Woi, Rin jangan kabur! Sialan!" umpat Len kesal. "Rin!"

Dan lagi-lagi, setelah kunjungan Rin yang ke 27, Len harus membereskan rumahnya sendiri lagi. Dari kunjungan pertama sampai yang ke duapuluh tujuh, Rin tidak pernah membereskan rumah Len.

Memang, dari dulu jika ada kegiatan kumpul bareng _the rangers, _pasti mereka memilih rumah Len. Hanya satu alasannya; makanannya banyak. Terkadang juga di rumah Kaito karena kasurnya empuk. Dan kadang lagi di rumah Luka karena kamar mandinya bersih dan airnya selalu hangat untuk berendam. Setiap rumah anggota _the rangers _itu memiliki keunggulannya masing-masing. Rumah Rin ada televisi dengan layar yang besar sekali, hampir 40inch dan bisa disetel menjadi 4D.

Mereka semua pernah menonton Godzilla di rumah Rin dan sensasinya benar-benar luar biasa! Ada juga rumah Miku yang dilengkapi dengan fasilitas karoke. Benar-benar hebat. Tapi, karena makanan selalu lebih unggul dari apapun, jadi rumah Len lah pilihannya!

Malam ini, _the rangers _juga akan menginap di rumah Len. Mereka ingin makan _banana split _buatan Len juga. Karena jujur saja, makanan yang dibuat Len memang selalu enak dan nikmat. Hanya saja, Rin tidak mau mengakuinya.

"Nih, gue buatin _banana split _dan pisang goreng buat kalian. Terus ada _banana smoothie _juga nih. Pasti enak." Kata Len sambil menyajikan makanan itu di ruang keluarga.

"Ah, pasti enak." Kata Miku sambil mencomot satu pisang goreng.

"Iya dong, Len gituloh. Apa sih yang nggak enak." Ucap Len dengan PD yang sangaaaatt tinggi.

"Eh, Len. Gue pengen nyobain _smoothie _nya dong. Tolong ambilin." Pinta Kaito sambil berpura-pura tidak bisa menjangkaunya.

"Nih, dasar pemalas." Tukas Len.

"Ih, kayak lo rajin aja." Luka mengomentari Len.

"Rajin lah. Buktinya aja, setiap lo pada kerumah gue, selalu gue yang beresin kan pada endingnya. Hah. Kurang rajin apa gue?" Len mulai kesal.

Luka dan Kaito mulai berpikir, sementara Miku masih makan pisang goreng dan sesekali menyeruput _smoothie _nya.

"Len, gue akui, _smoothie _lu enak banget." Miku mengangkat dua jempolnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Tuh kan, terbukti! Pacar lo aja bilang masakan gue enak. Weee!" kata Len kepada Kaito dengan nada mengejek.

"Iya, iya." Kaito menyerah.

"Eh, si kuning mana?" tanya Len bingung. Kuning yang dimaksud Len sudah bisa dipastikan adalah Rin.

"Ini si Rin." Tunjuk Luka sambil menyeruput _smoothie._

"Kenapa sih?" tukas Rin ketus.

"Lo kenapa, Rin?" tanya Len bingung.

"Gak papa kok." Hari ini Rin tampak murung. Tapi awalnya diabaikan oleh mereka semua. Mereka melanjutkan kegiatan malam dengan nonton film _midnight _sambil makan kripik pisang dan akhirnya satu persatu pamit pulang. Hingga yang tersisa dirumah itu hanyalah Rin dan Len. Berdua saja.

"Rin," panggil Len lembut dan sangat pelan karena yang tersisa hanyalah mereka berdua.

"Hmm?" yang terdengar hanyalah gumaman Rin.

"Lo kenapa sih? Nggak biasanya lo murung kayak gini, Rin. Gue tahu elu banget. Dan Rin yang hari ini tuh kayak bukan lo tau nggak." Len menumpahkan semua kekecewaannya dan rasa penasarannya.

"Nggh, kalo lo mau tau. Sebenernya, besok gue harus pergi," Rin meneguk _smoothie _dengan mata yang sayu dan sepertinya ia sangat mengantuk sekarang.

"Kemana?" Len terbelalak.

"Ke Paris. Orangtua gue suruh gue buat pergi kesana, tanpa alasan yang jelas."

"Kapan lo akan kembali?" ada sesuatu yang mendesak keluar dari kerongkonganku.

"Gue—gue kayaknya nggak akan balik lagi ke sini deh, Len." Jawab Rin yang membuat sesuatu itu makin membesar dan Len tidak mampu berkata apa-apa.

Mata Len mulai berair, sementara bibirnya tak sanggup berkata-kata lagi.

"Len. Kalo gue boleh jujur sesuatu sama lo," Rin tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sementara Len berpikir bahwa itu adalah pernyataan cinta untuknya. Len hanya terdiam dengan mata penuh harap.

"Gue—gue,"

"Udah, jujur aja Rin, gue nggak papa kok." Len menatap mata Rin dalam-dalam.

"Apa yang gue omongin tadi—gue cuman boongin lu, Len." Seketika tawa meledak dari bibir Rin yang mungil.

"A—apa?" Len masih tidak percaya. Sementara Rin masih tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Diem." Len mendadak _cool._

"Apa?" Rin masih tidak bisa berhenti tertawa.

"Diem atau gue cium."

"Apa?" Rin tertawa semakin kencang.

Tiba-tiba saja Len mendekat kearah Rin dengan tatapan seduktif.

"Woi, woi Len. Jangan beneran!" Rin langsung berhenti ketawa. Dan sekarang giliran Len yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Rin, Rin. Mana mungkin gue cium si dada rata dan kuning ngambang kayak lo?" tawa Len meledak.

"Ish, dasar. Nyebelin ah, males gue sama lo, Len." Rin langsung meraih tasnya dan berlari ke arah pintu.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Len ketika tawanya mereda.

"Pulang." Jawab Rin singkat.

"Jangan!" cegah Len.

"Bodo." Sahut Rin dingin.

"Jangan, udah malem banget ini." Len memegang tangan Rin.

"Lepasin. Gue mau pulang, Len." Rin menahan tawa.

"Rin, jangan pulang!" Len menarik tangan Rin. Rin yang tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya pun tumbang diatas tubuh Len.

"AAH!" pekik Rin saat ia _'atas bawah' _dengan Len.

"Ma—maaf." Kata Len lalu membantu Rin berdiri.

"Iya. Yaudah deh. Kalo gitu, boleh nggak gue nginep disini? Gue tidurnya disofa aja kok." Kata Rin sambil menepuk-nepuk bajunya.

"Gak papa, lu tidur dikamar aja, sama gue. Gue tidur dibawah, lo tidur diatas." Len lalu menarik Rin ke kamarnya.

"Tapi, dilantai kan dingin, Len."

"Kan ada kasur, Rin."

Akhirnya mereka pun tidur bersama; dengan posisi Rin diatas dan Len dibawah. Saat malam sudah tiba, Len memeriksa apakah Rin sudah tidur atau belum. Dan ternyata Rin sudah tidur dengan terlelap.

Len terus saja memandangi wajah Rin yang lembut. Tiba-tiba saja, tangan Len sudah ada dimuka Rin. Membelainya dengan lembut. Sampai akhirnya, Len ingin meng-_kissu_ Rin. Len mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Rin sampai tiba-tiba—

"WOI! MONYET KUNING! LO MAU NGAPAININ GUE?!"

**END.**

Maaf kalo gantung dan alurnya kecepetan, RnR~


End file.
